shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celtaya
Geography Celtaya is a large dessert former tropical forest that resides somewhere in the Red Line. It is largely desertic now and scattered with ruins of the former Celtaya Civilization, that lived in the region. The large city of the Celtaya Civilization still stands today as a small remain of the formerly great civilization, but because of the formerly cave dwelling Sanshu the entire region has become a dessert that regularly turns into tropical jungle, back and forth all year long. Every year for the entirety of the winter and autumn the Tropical Jungle is allowed to grow at amazing rates only to be consumed with the arrival of spring, and then have a supermajority of the Sanshu die in the summer. The worms that live in the soil then decompose the Sanshu allowing the forest to grow again creating this never ending loop. Locations The only noteworthy location in the desert is the ruins of the Celtaya Civilization, in the large super city refered by as Slums of Prosperity. This name is given because of the abundance of gold the entire city has, and how much it looks like slums having little to no ornaments or intricate designs in any of them, aside from the middle of the city which sports large designs on the ground with depictions of a mysterious humanoid and insect like being attacking them. History The History of Celtaya is the same as the history of the Celtaya Civilization that lived in it and ruled it alone. The Celtaya Civilization is estimated to have formed only 400 years ago by nomads who found the former prosperous jungle, and survived for roughly 250 years afterwards. In those years Celtaya grew into a prosperous city and civilization spawning upwards of 90.000 people. Then everything changed when the Sanshu plague striked. By curiosity of the people of Celtaya they wandered into the caves in the desert and dared to open pathways to better collect their new resource the Sanshu Pupas, unknown to them they had opened the path for the etheral and mysterious Adult Sanshu to fly out of the cave and lead their children. For the following 100 years, the Sanshu continued to come out and start consuming the tropical forest making it's way towards the rest of the forest then, now desert. Soon enough the Sanshu had become the dominant species above ground and had broken the forest into a Desert/Forest cycle that looped every year. The People of the Celtaya civilization perished in great numbers and eventually grew incredibly small. Only a handfull of 800 individuals survived the Great Plague, but unknown to them another bigger calamity had come for them, slowly over the following 30 years a strange creature would descend from the sky and slaughter a couple of people and take them away. Celtaya people created the ornament in the middle of the city to warn any other and descendants of The Thing and fled, letting the civilization die out. Fauna Sanshu.jpg|Sanshu's|link=Sanshu The Sprout.jpg|The Sprout|link=The Sprout The Thing.jpg|The Thing|link=The Thing Category:Island